Prank Time
by Wolfy Loves You
Summary: We all love Zack's pranks, but does it go a little too far when he dyes Septhiroth's hair pink?
1. Prank Time

**This is a short funny story bout Septhiroth's hair turning pink! Hope you like! :3**

"Hey, Cloud!" Zack yelled.

"Hmm? What do ya want?" Cloud asked with a confused look on his chocobo face.

"Prank time," he said with a huge grin.

"No.. NO..." he said while watching TV.

"Awww, come on! We're going to dye... Septhy's hair pink!" he exclaimed.

His face looked sickened & he shook his head very fast, making his spikes move freely.

"Are you CRAZY?" he yelled wide eyed.

"Welll... If you don't do it, I guess Tifa will find out you like her," he said with a evil grin.

Cloud's mouth hung open, he wouldn't! Would he? No, he would... He looked at the first class soldier with disbelief.

"Yea, so whats it going to be?" he asked slyly.

"Uhh... Fine," he grumbled.

"That's my Spiky Chocobo!" he said while messing with Cloud's hair.

He rolled his eyes as he pushed Zack away. Why? He mumbled I'll be back, & walked out there dorm. Gotta buy some pink hair dye, I bet Tifa would have it. He walked down the hall to Tifa's door, & knocked softly. Tifa opened the door smiling at Cloud's presence.

"Hey Cloud! What'cha doing?" she asked hyperly.

"Uhhh... Tifa, this may sound weird, but do you have some pink hair dye?" he said awkwardly.

Tifa looked at him confused, "Why do you need pink hair dye?"

"For Zack, just don't ask," he said while shaking his head.

"Ohh! Zack's pranking again?" she asked grinning.

"Yup! So do you have any?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll go get it," she said while walking away.

She came back with five things of pink stuff, "This should work!"

"Thanks," he said while nodding & walking down back to his dorm.

He opened the door to find Zack pacing around in the room, & a unconscious Septhiroth on the floor. His mouth gaped open & his eyes widen. What did Zack do?

"I-I got i-it," he said while looking down at the sleeping hero.

"Great! Come on, we gotta do this before he wakes up," he said while dragging his body to the bathroom.

Cloud followed as he got the pink hair dye & started opening it up. Zack had a camera for before & after pictures. Cloud was shaking uncontrollably, & he started on Septhiroth's right side while Zack was doing left. After that was done they started on the back, surprisingly they had enough dye. Zack took some pictures while Cloud was laughing uncontrollably. He fell down laughing till Septhiroth's body began to stir, they both stopped moving & breathing. They started pulling Septhy's body out the door, & towards Genesis' room. They knocked on the door, & ran down the hallway faster then a jet. Genesis opened the door to find a pink haired sleeping Septhiroth leaning against the wall. He started laughing hard, & fell down holding his stomach.

"Heheheh, Septhy wake up," he said while shaking the general.

"Ummhhggrr," he moaned while blinking a few times.

He saw Genesis' smiling face, & he shot straight up. He looked around confused, not knowing where he was. Then a strand of pink got in his eye, confused he pulled it down showing his hair was fully pink.

"WHO DID THIS!" he roared.

"Hehe, not me Septhy. I know better, trust me," he laughed.

"GARRRRR!" he said while punching a wall.

That made him laugh harder, as Septhiroth stormed down the hallway towads Tifa's room.

**:-)**


	2. Getting In Trouble

**HEHEHEH! Aww poor Septhy xD **

Septhiroth pounded on the door loudly, tapping his foot impatiently. The door opened up showing a confused Tifa. He stormed in making his pink hair flow behind him. He heard her laugh a little, then a lot uncontrollably.

"Would you care to _explain?_" he roared.

"Explain what?" she whimpered.

"THIS! _MY HAIR!_" he yelled while showing her some pink.

"Y-You thought I-I did i-it?" she stuttered.

"Who else!" he yelled in frustration.

"Zack," she mumbled.

He looked at her wide eyed, that _puppy_ did this? He nodded & muttered an apology, before storming out her door. His footsteps could be heard all over Gaia, as he got closer to his destination.

"Oh snapz! He's coming, Spethiroth is coming!" Zack whispered frighten.

Cloud glupped before running in his room, hiding under his bed shaking. Don't come in here, don't come in here.

"Zack, please open up," Septhiroth said calmly.

Zack froze, not know what to do. Should he open it, or not open it?

"O-O-Okay," he said while opening up the door to find a mad pink haired Septhiroth.

"You c-can come i-in," he stuttered.

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN!" he yelled in his face.

"I-I-I I'm s-sorry?" he whimpered while running behind the couch.

"GAHAHA!" he roared trying to strangle Zack.

Cloud came bursting out of the room, running towards Septhiroth with a frying pan.

He wacked it over his head making his pass out on top of Zack. Zack struggled trying to get out from under Septhiroth, but he was too heavy with all his gear on. He couldn't breathe with him on top of him; he was squished.

"Gaia help me," he huffed.

"Zack? Where are you!" Cloud yelled.

"Under...Septhy...Can't...Breathe," he said while struggling.

"Here," he said while moving Septhy a little to the left & helping Zack up.

'Thanks Spiky, but what are we going to do when he wakes up?" he asked worried.

"I don't know," he said while looking at his frying pan.

"Let's drag him over to Angeal, he'll know what to do with him," Zack said.

Cloud nodded & both of them dragged him over to the training room. They smiled when they saw Angeal talking to some 3rd class soldiers. Angeal saw them & his mouth hung wide open. He told the others to go practice, & walked over to Cloud & Zack laughing.

"What did you guys do?" he laughed.

"Zack's idea, not mine," he huff as he lay Septhiroth down.

"We dyed his hair pink!" the puppy said with a huge grin.

And with that Angeal fell down laughing next to Septhy's sleeping body. He laughed till his stomach hurt, then he calmed down. He looked at his unconscious body trying to figure out what to do.

"What are we going to do with you Zack?" he mumbled at the grinning puppy.

"We need to figure out what to do when he wakes up," Cloud said anxiously.

"I have an idea," he said while grinning.

Angeal told them to sit down in a chair, & he'll be right back. He came back with some ropes, & tied them against the chair easily. He snickered & walked off shaking his head.

"Uggg! Angeal!" Zack & Cloud said in unison.

That made Septhiroth's body stir, they stopped struggling. They were sitting ducks, just waiting for Septhy to wake up.

**That's it! For now, hehe, poor Cloud & Zack... :3**

** Cloud: Get us outta here!**

** Me: Nope sorry.**

** Me: Well review! ~shakes Septhy body~ Wake upppp! **


	3. Punishments

**Well **** HI ****how are you? Good? Awesome? SHAMAZING? Okay! :3**

Septhiroth's body stirred more & more as they sat in silence. Till his eyes went wide open, & he jumped up towards Zack & Cloud. They both tried scooting back, but they both fell making there head bump hard on the floor. They heard Septhiroth snicker before passing out.

**SEPTHIROTH (3****rd**** PERSON)**

He snickered as he untied them, & grabbed them by their collar. He took them to Director Lazzard, hoping they would get a good punisment. Lazzard looked up from his computer, & cocked an eyebrow at the treeo. Septhiroth tapped his foot impatiently, & dropped the two on the floor making them wake up in surprise.

"What's this?" Lazzard stated calmly.

"These two, dyed my hair pink. And Fair also knocked me out, so did Strifle," he said while glaring at them.

"Oh, well why did you dye his hair pink Fair & Strifle," he sighed annoyed.

"Zack's idea! He blackmailed me!" Cloud protested.

"With what," he said.

"That he likes Tifa Lockheart Sir," Zack said while grinning.

"Ms. Lockheart hmm?" he said quiet amused.

"Uhh.. Yea Sir," Cloud said while nodding his head.

"Interesting, Strifle you may go," Lazzard said while moving his hand.

"Thank you Sir," Cloud said before leaving.

"WOOOO WHOOOO!" Cloud yelled outside the office jumping around.

"Darn," Zack mumbled.

"Mr. Fair, do you have something to say to Septhiroth?" Lazzard questioned him.

"I'm sorry Septhy, really sorry," he said while putting on his sad puppy face look.

"Well, I accept. But! You must have a punishment though," he said while looking at Lazzard.

"Yes Fair, you do," Lazzard said while typing away at his computer.

"Aww! What is it?" he said bummed out.

"You must... You must... Be my servant till this dye is out of my hair," he said with an evil grin.

"That sounds fair, Fair," Lazzard accepted.

"Darn! Why can't you get a maid?" Zack asked.

"Because maids flirt, you won't.. I think," he said with an eyebrow cocked.

"I'M NOT GAY!" he yelled.

"Sure, puppy," Septhiroth said while messing with his hair.

"I'm not!" he pouted.

"Whatever, since that is over with bring Ms. Lockheart down here, I have something to tell her," Lazzard said with a evil grin.

**BOO! Hehe, I'm done :3 Anything you guys wanna say?**

** Cloud: Don't tell Tifa!**

** Tifa: What?**

** Septhiroth: This should be good! ~claps hands~**

** Zack: He likes you! :3**

** Tifa: W-What?**

**Me: Yup, he like you, a lot! ~grins~**

** Cloud: :0**

** Me: Well kiss or hug or something gosh! ~makes them hug~**

** Me: Well goodnite, Loves yous! :3**


End file.
